Summer 2011
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: "Why don't you at least stay for the smores? We'll start making them right after sundown."  "That's nine hours from now." "Well then I guess you'd have to stay nine hours, at least." High School AU. T because of Too much awesome!


**A/N:**

**...I have nothing to say... **

**-le gasp!-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no posee nada. Comprende?**

"Yo Al!" Tom, number 21 on the North Valley football team, called out to star quarterbeck Alfred F Jones. They were setting up for what promised to be the best beach party ever. "Imma take a piss. The beer's coming with Danny."

"Cool dude!" Alfred smiled his signature smile at his teammate and headed for the sand, where a couple guys were trying to set up a volleyball net.

"Hey, Al!" One of the guys greeted him, taking a break from setting up. "The stereo isn't working. We got a techie on it, but none of us can understand the dude. He's from England or somethin'."

"Okay. I'll check it out. Where is he?" Al asked, the sunshine never leaving his smile. He was directed to a grumpy looking teen with the bushiest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen.

Al walked over to the boy.

"What's up, dude?" He shaded his eyes in order to see the blonde better.

"What's _up_ is these speakers are broken. It appears some sticky substance got into them." He looked up at Al, a dissaproving scowl on his face. "_Beer_, most likely."

"Aww! That sucks, man." Alfred lamented. "Hey, what's your name, dude?"

"My name is Arthur." The Brit replied reproachfully. "And I have no idea where your friend got my number, but I would perfer if he burned it and never called me again. I don't exist to fix beer-filled stereo's, no matter what you gits think!"

"Dude! Calm down!" At this point, Arthur was standing and pointing a forceful finger at Al. "I don't know who called you or how they got your number. I just know that a techie was called. If you can't fix it, it's chill. I'll just get some new ones!"

"Very well. I'll be leaving now." The stiff blonde brushed the sand off his khaki's and started for the road, where a mint-green Volkswagon Rabbit was waiting for him.

"No!" Alfred didn't know why, but he was intregued by the boy and wanted him to stay. He was relieved when he stopped at turned around. "Why don't you at least stay for the smores! We'll start making them right after sundown."

"That's nine hours from now." Arthur pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess you'd have to stay nine hours, at least." Alfred beamed.

"...I suppose I have nothing better to do today..."

"YAY!" Alfred dragged the stiff Brit down the beach by his arm, barely noticing Arthur's stuggle to dettach himself.

"Git! Let go of me this instant!"

"C'mon Artie! We have to find you some better clothes."

"ARTHUR. And there is nothing wrong with my attire." Arthur huffed, finally managing to stop the force that is Alfred.

Before Al could point out that beach meant water, which meant bathing suit, a group of girls in small bikinis came over, giggling and batting their eyes flirtatiously.

"Hey Alfie." One of the girls greeted him. "The guys finally put up the net. Wanna play some volleyball with us?"

"Sorry girls. Maybe later." He declined, his incessent grin never leaving his face. "I gotta get my friend here a bathing suit."

"Awww~!" One of the girls pouted her lips. "Well, see you at the campfire, then."

"Wouldn't miss it!"

The girls gave Arthur a slightly disgusted look and moved on, their heads held high and their chests front and center for all to see.

"So what school do you go to?" Alfred asked as he continued on to the beachouse the party seemed to be centered at, trusting Arthur was following him.

"St. Bernard's." Arthur answered flatly, not quite sure why he was following the athletic blonde. Curiosity?

"Ah! A Catholic school boy! I shoulda known." Alfred sent a playful smile back to Arthur, no malice in his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked defensively, trying to keep up with Al's long strides and fast pace as they entered the crowded and hectic house. Not thinking, Alfred grabbed Artie's hand so not to loose him in the chaos. Arthur's face burned with a bright red blush.

"Nothing, dude. I've just never seen you 'round school." They started up the stairs, weaving through the crowd.

"Yes, well. I doubt you would have seen me anyway." Arthur muttered as they reached the second floor. Alfred, not hearing his comment, led him to a bedroom. Arthur tried to keep down his blush, but when a handsome man is leading you to a bedroom during a party, no matter how innocent the reasons, you're bound to blush a little. It's only decent.

And Arthur had no doubt that the bedroom to which Al had led him was, in fact, Al's. It was obvious that the summer home was Alfred's family's, considering the way everyone kept seeking his approval and updating him on their progress. Alfred's room, however, seemed different than Arthur would have expected. The walls were a blue that matched his eyes almost perfectly, and everything was quite simple: white sheets on the bed, a few family photos on the bedside table, and a dresser, no doubt filled with loose t-shirts and jeans.

Alfred opened the second drawer from the top, taking out a pair of green swimtrunks. "These should fit. You're a little smaller than me, but I think I've outgrown these anyway."

"Psh! I'm not all that smaller than you!" Arthur protested snatching the swimtrunks in a huff. Alfred stepped close to him, and for a second he was staring into his eyes...

"Look! I'm at least two inches taller than you! Probably more!" Alfred announced, straightening up and breaking the eye-contact to look up at the hand floating a few inches from the top of Arthur's head, matching up with Alfred's height.

"So what." Arthur pouted, turning for the door. Alfred couldn't help but notice how adorable it was. While Arthur was changing in the bathroom, Al went to the mirror to check that he was looking as fine as always.

"Do you seriously do that everyday?" Arthur asked, coming out of the bathroom. "And can I borrow a shirt as well?"

Scanning the abs in front of him, Alfred was tempted to say no, but he figured it probably would have been awkward. The guy probably wasn't even gay.

"Sure, dude." He grabbed for the third drawer down and grabbed a green shirt. "Is this good?"

"Why do you always pick out green?" Arthur inquired, accepting the shirt and slipping it on, much to the displeasure of Alfred.

"Your eyes." Al said it before he could think what it might mean. He felt the strange urge to clap his hands over his mouth dramatically but he resisted. Maybe if he brushed it off as normal, the Brit would think that it was just how American guys interacted.

"Huh. I didn't peg you as one, but I suppose it makes sense." Arthur commented nonchalantly.

"As what?"

"Gay. But no worries. I am as well." Arthur added, silently wondering what had possessed him to tell this boy he had just met something that he had yet to tell his own mumsie.

"Dude!" Alfred looked out the window, then to the door and finally determined that the music was loud enough that they were safe. Apparently someone brought new speakers. "First of all, I'm bi. Second of all, you don't just go blurting it out to the world, and third of all, HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"No need to become agitated." Arthur was actually enjoying the American's adorable 'wtf' face. He tucked it in the back of his mind. He would have to astound him more often. "It was quite obvious, and I believe my 'gaydar', as you Americans like to call it, is quite overdeveloped." He smiked at the boy's disbelief. "And don't worry about me spilling the beans. As long as you never meet anyone from St. Bernards, I won't meet anyone from North Valley High. Simple as that."

"Okay." Al regained his composure enough to appreciate the Brit's smirk. It was kinda hot.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your swimtrunks back since I'll be leaving."

"NO! You can't leave! What about the smores!" Alfred blurted out.

"But what happened to never meeting anyone from North Valley High?" Arthur was more than intregued.

"Well... I suppose you can meet them if you don't tell them about me."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Hey dude! This is my buddy Arthur!" Alfred introduced Artie to all his friends as they mingled. Arthur was surprised that Al never left his side once, even when a group of girls waved to him, inviting him over to volleyball. Truthfully, he was starting to think Alfred's 'bi' status was more denial than anything.<p>

"It's a little crowded in here." Arthur mentioned. Alfred turned around to Arthur.

"Oh! Well we could go outside!" Without another word, he led Arthur out to the side of the beach no one was on. There were a bunch of huge rocks there, and Alfred laid down on one. Arthur decided to choose the one right next to it.

"Hey Alfred." He called over as they stared at the summer sky.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Right back at'cha"

Arthur turned towards Alfred, proping himself in his elbow.

"No Alfred. I mean THANK you." He clarified. "For inviting me to stay, and never leaving my side, and introducing me to all your friends..."

Alfred sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his rock.

"And thank YOU." Alfred retaliated, smiling softly. "For not telling anyone my secret, and never leaving MY side, and looking so hot in that bathing suit."

Both their eyes widened, but Arthur laughed. "Why thank you."

They smiled at eachother, all the usual social pressures gone. Arthur swung his legs over, mirroring Alfred's position.

"Isn't it wild to think we just met three hours ago?" Alfred mentioned. "I've told you things not even my mother knows."

"And I apparently look hot in your bathing suit." Arthur chuckled. "The world doesn't move itself for nothing."

"So..." Alfred dragged out the word, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"So this, git." Arthur leaned in and kissed the American. They became involved in the kiss, unaware of their surroundings until Alfred pulled back abrupptly.

"So does this mean..."

"If you want it to." Arthur answered simply.

"Okay." Alfred smiled widely at his new boyfriend and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a bit more of a scheme for this one, but I finally got some yuri!USUK inspiration thanks to Naffy's prompt, so this has been demoted to a oneshot. I may do a follow-up in this AU later, but for now... this is it. I simply have too much on my plate. <strong>


End file.
